Attack on Titan: The Return
by Officially Agent47
Summary: Our reluctant heroes fought hard and discovered even darker secrets behind their walls. Eventually they got to the basement. When they were ready they opened the gates and went to take back the rest of the world, with a great ally. Time passes, the Titans are gone, there was peace. But that peace is soon come to a close. For Humanity's greatest fear was returning. Come and read!
1. Prolouge

Before the year 840, Over one hundred years prior to the beginning of The story, giant humanoid creatures called Titans suddenly appeared and nearly wiped out humanity, devouring them without remorse or reason. What remains of humanity now resides within a country surrounded by three enormous concentric walls: the outermost is Wall Maria. the middle wall is Wall Rose, and the innermost is Wall Sheena. Inside these walls, humanity has lived in peace for one hundred years; many people growing up without ever having seen a Titan.  
>The Titans are giant humanoids about 3-15 meters tall that are usually masculine in body shape but without reproductive organs. They instinctively attack and eat humans on sight, but do not use them as food. Their skin is tough and difficult to penetrate, and they regenerate quickly from injuries, except for a weak spot at the nape of their neck.<br>Combating the Titans is the military's job, which is divided into three branches. Foremost in the story is the Survey Corps, also called the Scouts, which goes out into Titan territory in order to try and reclaim the land. The Scouts are heavily derided in society because of their high casualty rate and little sense of progress. Another branch is the Garrison which guards the walls and the civilian populace. The third branch is the Military Police Brigade (MP), who guard the royal family and citizens and live a relatively relaxed life. The soldiers use a tethering/grappling system called the 3D Maneuver Gear(3DMG) to climb onto buildings to attack Titans.  
>That was some time ago before we took back the rest of the world.<p>

They say, you can never be strong enough if you don't abandon your humanity. Putting others aside for your own needs. Why do fight, we know. But what are they fighting for?. Why do they want to destroy us...we will never know.

Strange noise sound about. There was always noise here. Beating horns and wind bouncing off buildings making their way into the quietest of back alleys. There was a rusty dumpster, it sat in the back and a cat was there too. It had black and orange shapes on it's fur, combined with the fur that mostly covered its body. It was placing it's paw down trying to keep the fish bone in place, trying to get the last bit of flavor in its spine.

The cat fades away and gets smaller from our sight as if looking through the wrong side of binoculars. Slowly moving away, the attention turns its way into the other side of the alley. Into the street yellow cabs and other colored cars stretched a few blocks. People wandering the street going on with their day, towering above them the tall big buildings. Grey and overshadowing. The suns rays was blocked by the empire state building, making a shadow intersecting the street.

Daylight. It wasn't even the afternoon.

There was an abstract building with weird architecture. Its glass front doors opened and closed every so often. There was a symbol on the marble wall, it had a picture of a unicorn. It was grey though to match the wall.

The Military Police. Inside the men and women worked in and out of their offices to serve justice for the people, not a king. Yet most still believe the Military Police are still corrupt selfish bastards. Floor after floor after floor. Most of their headquarters mostly consisted of cubicles, though there was also a shooting range near the main floor. But it wasn't all hours staring at a screen, paperwork, and faxes. There was much work to do on streets of New York. It was a weird environment being in their shoes. They step out of their luxury futuristic shelter and head into the deepest bowels of city to enforce justice. Some would come back from a bloody shootout and return to their place of work, and look like a color out of place. A rose in an only white room. Changing can wait, every crime must be documented and recorded. Reporting information as soon as possible was strictly enforce.

Higher up, almost reaching the top the top floor were the chief's of police or "the big guys". They occupied that area. Each one in charge of the several districts of the Big Apple. A man was in his office was doing his normal business when his doors suddenly opened. He lifted his head off the desk and wiped his nose.

"Chief-", it was a woman. She weared formal attire, grey pants and coat with a pink collar shirt. She had her hair back in a bun and weared glasses. She was his secretary. The man assumed a striaght posture. He looked at her with a nervous smile.

"What, what do you want Sonia", his tone sounded irrated. "Haven't you heard about knocking!"  
>His tone didn't stir her a bit, she went on.<p>

"You have a meeting today", the man rolled his eyes and groaned. "And people have been complaing a lot lately, the H gang have been covering their white graffiti on almost every brick wall."

She was about to leave him be but she stopped at the doorway and said, "You can start by getting rid of some off your lip". She left.

He looked down and wiped the rest of the cocain off his lip. 'How dare she', he thought. Before resuming his... work, he recieved a phone call. He picked it up right away.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey George has it going"

"Toooonnny, whats up"

Miles away from New York, not too far in Philedelphea was the only Titan research facility there was. They kept one live 4 meter titan, before they were wiped out. The Gov. wanted to keep one to keep it in check and learn even more of them. It was the most secured place on earth, more secured than the white house.

"I just wanted call and check on ya and the family"

"We good tony, we good. Say you gonna visit during the holidays"

"Yeah, Im sure my insane Titan loving boss will let me off by then"  
>"Alright, is that all?"<p>

"Well you could tell me how's Sonia's doing-ahhhhh"

"ahhhhh"

"Alright, see you in 3 months''

"You's be careful in there tony"

"I will, bye"

"Bye"

Click-, Geroge hanged up the phone and went to do scribble down actual work when he remembered. He forgot to ask Tony what he wanted for christmas, it wasn't too early to ask your cousin what he wanted right?. He picked up the phone again, redialed the number and waited. It went to voicemail. He tried again, voicemail. George got agitated and called one last time. The rings felt like an eternity, then it was answered.

"Hey tony i forgot ask you something, what you want for christmas"

It was silent. He can hear the other side of the phone's atmosphere but it was silent, all he could hear are loud thumping noises. on the other side of that phone line, Tony's office been destroyed, cieling lights were uneasyly hanging like scrape metal. Papers on the floor, scattered. Geroge couldn't hear it but in that room, all that can be heard are distant screams passing. Like there was a hallway in front of Tony's office. And within the screaming you can hear loud thumps, like giant footsteps. Not ones footsteps but multiple.

"Hello?...Hello?."


	2. Chapter:1 Low-Self Esteem Squad Assemble

**AuthorNotes: Its pronounced Man-gen not Maj-en**

**Very long but who cares!**

Finally this day is over. Ive had enough of listening to other peoples lives. It makes me think about my life and I don't like my life. Life Sucks. At least I'll be home now when Mangan is done talking with the patient in the other room. Poor dude, another nightmare but he just doesn't get it. We were in the main room when Mangan questions his patients. He's a therapist. Im his apprentice or assistant-I don't know but I write down important stuff on a notepad in the corner of the room. Sometimes he lets me take on patients myself.

I work with him almost everyday, except for weekends, I need those. I got this job when me and Daniel went job hunting in the summer. I found his office not to far from my house. When I came I asked and he said he'll give me a call, later he called, interviewed me, got the job and worked with him until I went to the corps. When I came back he let actually let me have my job back now as co-therapist. I learn sooo much from him and more of myself too. He's like a great politician who's not a politician, he has almost a answer for everything. He understands us teens because he knows, he was one and adults gave him the same crap when they said his generation was reckless. They grow up and say there kids are reckless. Its cycle, he taught me that by the way. He sees us as adults and not teenagers. I look up to him sometimes.

I started to use my phone when he took too long. Everyone plays this major game thats super complicated yet super fun. It's complicated to explain. It was a nice little office Mangan had, we had that therapist chair-couch thing the patients ly down on. One of the walls was a window and you could look out into the street, it always had the shades halfway open letting some sunlight in. He has a bookshelf too that are nothing but books about the human mind. Sometimes I leave my own reading books here to past the time, there like four of them and there all so colorful and standout from Mangan's.

Im in my "work" clothes or so I call them. I'd wear black jeans, convincing him was easy. I never liked slacks. Today I was wearing my black on black converse, a black T-shirt with a band on it. Mangan wouldn't approve of me wearing that so I cover it with a nice grey coat and keep it on the whole time so I look formal in front of Mangan's patients. The one thing his patients do see what's not so formal about me is my Mohawk. Its not big, its kind of small really. Mangan never said anything about it, I guess that's one of the perks of having a cool boss. I was just in the middle of attacking someones base when he walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat down and let out a huge sigh, I spoke first but didn't take my eyes off the screen because the dudes defenses were really puting up a fight.

"So, do you think he'll make any progress"

"What-oh hell no if he keeps living with mother with his drug money", Magan would always exaggerate with his bushy eyesbrows. I stifle a laugh. "If that idiot doesn't put any effort in anything he won't get anywhere. He will barely afford me".

The drug money part wasn't true but with living with his mother was. Mangan told the guy to do these things help him out, that was a month ago. A month later he comes back and this is exactly what happened. We greet and question him and then I begin to record on my note pad.

"So have you been taking the medicine I prescribed to you"

"Uh-yes"

"I hope your feeling great, cause now we can move on to the next excercise"

"Well I thought about what you when I left and I was thinking, like what if I try this-"

It was bad. Like BAD, bad. Though he's not the first patient we've had that took their own advice after receiving help. Poor bastards. I finally destroyed my that's dude base just in time. I wrryyyyked him.

"Well, I'm gonna go now Mangan", I got up and headed for the door. I was in the middle of the doorway when he called me.

"Andrew"

"I know I've said this many times but its good to have you back"

"Yeah I know"

"I had someone take your place when you left to the corps with your friends. He did ok, but I wouldn't let him keep your job"

"Thanks again", I smiled and went out. I heard him say 'anytime bro see ya tomorrow' before the door closed.

For a retired police officer at 56 and looks likes Dr. Phil, he sure acts out of his age group.

I made my way out of his office, took the stairs to the main floor. He was on the second floor in office 2-C, there were other businesses there but I never stepped foot in them ever. I walked out of the building and my eyes adjusted to the light a little. It didn't hit me directly because there were buildings in the way at this time of the hour. The wind was blowing lightly and it was a little cloudy. I reached down in my pocket and pulled out my phone and earbuds. I placed in my ear, put on a good song, took a deep breath and made my way to my apartment.

It wasnt very far, it was near the wall, near the entrance into the city. Yep the whole city was surrounded by 50 meter walls, well except for the port(the docks). You see, according to the history books, when we were ready to take back the world we were constantly building walls when ever we gained land. If the titans ever were to push us back we would fall back to the wall or the last check point we build. It kept going like that until we advanced in weaponry, tanks, artillery, etc. When we had a had a huge amount of land sealed they let they the citizens move into them. The only tragic thing out of that operation is when titan shifters against us attacked unfinished walls by surprise. Our shifter couldn't be at every wall under construction all the time, They mostly attacked during the night, killings hundreds. Their attacks forced us to abandon some walls. When we came back to claim the walls back, we didn't need them anymore cause we already advanced, pushing back the shifters easily. The use wasn't needed anymore so now around some parts of the globe, they still stand now as monuments and major battle the rest of history played out from there. Though now everything's changed, since teens like us have been joining the army back then and now, we wanted more rights. There was many debates and riots as well as some deaths. But then we got what we wanted I personally like being able to get a job freshmen year and have my own things. We can buy houses now! Sure we it kind of sucks being an adult earlier but now, even though we still have to attend school, I can do mostly what I want that I couldn't as a kid. Being 16 rules!

When we finally defeated all the titans and conquered the whole world, it was said to be the biggest, BIGGEST celebration ever. I wish I was there during that time. It's become a national holiday all around the world, we celebrate it every year and it stills feels like the world is celebrating it for the first time. Party's would be out on the street, people screaming in joy and parades, the T.V. would be playing some documentaries. But it's not all happy. Crying is a usual thing on this that day, we still remember the names and lives of the people who died giving us our freedom. Here it's the same thing but traffic would come to a complete stop, confetti would be falling from buildings and it was everywhere. Literally everywhere. Giant posters would be hanged on buildings and some event people would be flying on 3DMG around the city.

My family and I would spend it Emily's house outside the walls and have a BBQ in the backyard. But later I always tell my parents me and my friends head off to different party near by. It's a hassle trying to leave and enter the city, they still use that small 2 way gate but since I joined the Survey Corps they'll actually let me use my gear to climb the wall as long as I send it back when I cross, leaving it on the lift. It's illegal to use your gear and illegal to have your gear with you if you're not going to be using it. You can only use it if you were given permission to, leaving holes in buildings using your gear does cost the city to repair it. It's no big deal, sometimes I use it at night just to admire the city lights flying at fast speed. I have to fly high because people look for gear use down lower.

So yeah, I'd had my apartment now for almost a year now and my job for almost 4 years, technically 3 cause I left to the corps. It's a nice looking apartment, it has a living room and a kitchen, two rooms(obviously 1 bathroom). You can see the T.V. from the kitchen, they were both like connected in a way. The only reason why the apartment is nice is because I have roommates. I wouldn't be able to afford it on my own. There all dudes and kind of annoying but I put up with them. Sure we talk and play video games but they're nothing compared to my friends, speaking of them I hope their online when I get home.

The building was just up ahead, I took the elevator to floor 12. As I was walking down the hall to my room, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I took off one of my ear buds annoyed, I was in the middle of good song when the bass was just about to drop. It was one of my roommates. I was too lost in my thoughts I didn't see him. He was around my age.

"Hey, I'm going to work!"

"Dude, seriously", I responded.

"What?", he said back not knowing why I was mad.

I just turned around nodding my head side to side and kept walking down the hall to my apartment. 'Ugh'. You don't just disturb a guy and his music. I don't need you to me you're going to work when I know already.

I'm not sure you can tell but it's kind of ironic how I feel like I'm a nut case at times and I work with a therapist. I've been known to be very annoyed easily and depressed. Its not a deep serious depression but like a momentary depression. I just let my mind wander over me, thinking of things I shouldn't be thinking of. Overlooking death and the inhuman things. I only put those thoughts into action once. I had an accident in in elementary, its still on my discipline record and it won't ever go away. It wasn't my fault, I did the right thing. It just was holded in so long I bursted and I ended up doing more damage than I imagined. These random depressions don't happen often, I asked Mangan about them and he says some technical stuff but he's not really sure. Maybe its because I was born that way.

The building had nice lighting with some green carpet to go with the white doors though the halls were feeling a little darker today and not saying that cause it's cloudy outside.

I got to my door, #32. I ranged the doorbell and some squeaky barking came from the other side. It was the puppy. Before I moved out dad offered it to from his friend whose dog had had puppies to give away. I named her "baby" I can hear barking and scratching the door, desperately trying to find out who's at the door. Even in my most worst mood I still smile at her persistence of finding me. Carla opens the door and baby runs out doing circles around me.

"Hey",Carla greets me

"Hey", I responded

I grabbed the little creature and took her inside. Carla closed the door behind me and I put baby down. I take off my sweater and put it on the coat rack by the door and notice living inhabitants. My roommates. They were all sitting on the couch playing on their DS's or doing something else I couldn't make up. The noises irratated me and I wanted silence. My mind was dying for some price and quiet. One of them noticed me and spoke.

"Oh, hey Andrew-"

"Get out", making my best I don't care face

"What-awww come on"

"I'm not in very good mood right now so get out", my voice was getting stern now, "Now"

"Ughhh", they got up to leave tapping the others on the shoulder to follow. They had to move into the next room which was my room. Or how they call it "our" room. The bedroom. I like how they listen to me, besides the fact that I can kick their asses, guess who makes the most out of us all? ME!

I fell face first on the couch and groaned, letting the cushions induldge me. Carla was still in the room though, she knows I would never kick her out. I've known her since freshmen year, we had drama. She doesn't live with us but she does like to hang out here a lot with me afterschool instead of her house. I can hear her little black boots go into the kitchen.

"Depressed?", her voice was almost squeaky maybe its because she's really skinny.

"Yeah"

"What with you and your random depress moments"

"Ehhh", that's what all I said, my body is failing me right now. The tiredness is consuming me. I gotta get up and move but this couch feels so good right now.

"Hey, you want me to make you a sandwhich?"

"Yeah sure", I said through the cushions ruffleling my voice.

"You don't sound like you want one?"

I lifted my head up off the couch and pretended to sound excited.

"SURE Carla, I'd love me a good sandwich. Why I-bla-pla-pla!"

I forgot I put baby on the couch and she licked my lips. "Ugh-that disgusting!"

I flipped her over and sat up, Carla was laughing. I half turn my head to see her hand over her mouth trying not to let the laughs escape. "Yeah sure", I said.

I can hear the start of clinks and clanks of a plate being placed and the opening and closing of the fridge. Followed by draws and sliverware. While I wait for a stale sandwhich I reach over to the end of the couch and grab a soda in the mini-fridge. Real gamers keep a mini-fridge by the couch. I pop it open and take a sip. Carla stops what she's doing.

"Hey you shouldn't be drinking soda, you know what the doctor said"

Its true before I moved out I used to drink soda everyday when I was younger. One day when I mom took me to get my blood checked it was high. The doctor said it wasn't dangerously high but I should lay low on the sugar. So my parents only allowed me to drink soda on the weekends. There has been a lot of talk that young people are getting diabetes in high blood sugar lately. Its weird because even though I don't live with my parents anymore I still only drink soda on the weekend like I know I have to. They raised me well but today, today I just needed one.

"Its just one"

It got quiet after that. I looked at my dog and started messing with her, its where I grab her paws and she tries to bite me but I put her paws in the way so she bites herself. After that I forgot to turn on my console, it was just underneath the T.V. Its a good thing it has voice start up, I even gave it a custom command.

"DESTUCTOID AWAKEN", I exaggerate

The blue light turns on and I wait for it to get to the home screen. I look up at the ceiling and just ponder. Its noon and I don't even know what to do and I don't want to do anything. When will life stop? I need another vacation. Let's go back to Tahoe.

I whip out my phone and just as I expected, nothing to do. My youtubers don't post till like around 2 or so. Well theres always...you know. That stuff on the internet but I'm not like that anymore. When life couldn't get any longer I thought of something. When was the last time I watched the news? I would occasionally watch the news in the morning before school but I can't seem to remember the last time I did. So I gave it a go.

I turned on the T.V. the console's home screen was on. I grabbed a controller and scrolled to the news app and clicked it. It was loading to live T.V, it was probably more stuff about us at the verge of war with a foreign country or racist controversies. That's all that has ever been put on the news. When it finnaly piped up on screen there was this lady talking and she seemed so stressed. I knew why.

My eyes were focused on the images but mostly the big white text shown at the bottom of the screen. The first word was...TITANS

But the second work had me trembling

APPEARED

The others words were 'attack' and 'kill'. People were dying this very second. There not just here, they're saying their appearing everywhere, around the...world? I can see. I can people fighting back but that won't do any good. The military had to get involved. That means...

Carla doesn't notice until she even hears lady's words saying that word again, TITANS, again that word. It leaves a lump in my throat. She notices the images and walks over to the livingroom, not moving her eyes away from the screen. She stands beside me not saying a word. My head is spinning. I feel as if the room is fading away into the black. We stay watching in horror.

**AuthorNotes: Happy!? Well I hope so cause now everybody else is gonna join the party.**

**Sorry but Andrew's introduction is the longest out of everybody else's**


	3. Chapter 2: Low Self-Esteem Squad Pt2

**Important: Chapter 1 was updated and finished so if you haven't finished reading it go do that! Notes down below **

Somewhere not too far from Andrews apartment, passing buildings and skyscrapers. We stumble upon another apartment complex similar but slightly different. Wide open spaced living room, small little little coffee tables in the middle, a T.V. A counter near the wide glass wall that sees out into the city. An open kitchen, the essential needs really, but only one bedroom.

The door opens and the teen comes through and slams the door shut. He puts back against the door and slides down to the floor. His hands rested on the floor. His whole body ached and his head hurted from the day he's had. He went to work and only had one sip of his coffee before the emergency siren turned on.

He was at Military police Headquarters, he was an Agent. They hired him his freshmen year. Officer/Detective Daniel. Due to new laws teens were actually allowed to be in the military police force after training and were given easy task at first but they later escalate into regular cases. Him and the others didn't have a clue. They went to the meeting room and were given instructions. Their surveillance footage and trackers have one of the cartels making a huge deal at a local airport hangar. it was an opportunity that couldn't have been missed. Every Agent was call in, their had to be a raid immediately. This particular gang always used weapons against law enforcement, so a shootout was more than likely going to happen. Armor trucks and S.W.A.T teams will assist. Daniel was sad because he was still separated from his partner in crime, he had to be in a separate vehicle. Daniel was in a black van, and five others in the car with him, plus their leader of the unit.

Daniel sighed, he focused on settling his thoughts down and counted to three. When getting to three he let his mind take over his body and forced himself to get up off the floor. He gets up and takes a look around the room, the atmosphere was dull and grey. He threw his phone on the couch and grabbed the remote on the small table by the door and turned on the sound bar and it automatically started playing a song. He made his way to the kitchen and to the fridge. It looked like a huge metal space door, almost like opening it would take him away somewhere else and relieve him of all his stress. He opens the fridge and takes out a one of the tall cans of juice that only cost .99 cents.

His squad leader gave him orders of their objective. 3 were adult agents and the other one was a teen. They were coming up on their location

Daniel went over to the hallway and pressed a button on the wall to start the shower. Turning a touch pad he set it to warm. He wasn't gonna step in just yet, it takes time for the warm water to start running through. He then made his way back to the living room and looked out into the city. There is no such thing as peace. He opened the can to take a sip.

They moved in, surrounding the the place. A helicopter was in bound and guns drawn. We shouted for them to surrender, telling them to to put their weapons away. They shouted back and were not happy. Our double Agents in the hangar readied to take out them out, to make a crossfire to box them in. They only responded in gunfire and so did we. Bullets flew everywhere, they hit cars, they hit crates and even people. The cartel were using the plane parked in the hangar as cover while police forces used their vehicles. Daniel watched and some were escaping, deeper into the building. He was given orders that if anyone was to escape into the building he'd go after them. He was only armed with a pistol he was using but he worked best with it. His cover was behind the vans wheel, he'd peek and get up from his cover and fire a few shots. Others noticed too that some were fleeing and yelled in the noise of the gunfire to go after them.

He took another peek and slowly made his way around to the side. Diving gaps of fire and crouching while moving. He passed by a truck and somebody was already wounded, bleeding out. The medic was doing the best he can to help him but the blood kept going. Daniel looked away and focused on the objective. When he finnaly made it to the last car on the left side, it was mostly away from the line of direct fire. He ran to the side entrance, keeping an eye on anybody that was going to aim at him.

They're were many crates all around the hangar, filled with precious items that could've made their suspects rich today. He ran as fast as he could sticking to side. He point his pistol and run without stopping, taking out some as he would pass by. Once he was behind most of the enemy he saw the door. Another was making a break to the door. Daniel looked back and it looked like he was gonna be the first to enter, he was gonna lead. Three other agents were behind him and were all adults. It was decreed abolescent or young agents were not were not allowed to go alone into serious danger without being accompanied by and older agent. Since he was going after the suspects alone they had to follow him either way. They would be forced to follow him. The death of a young agent will be on their watch. They government felt like that the young agents weren't "strong" enough, but Daniel was strong.

He was catching up, but its seemed the guy was trying to shake him off. He took turns at every corner. Whenever he make a turn too fast Daniel would jump and use his feet to bounce him off the wall, so he doesn't loose his speed. Once he was the closest possible he pounced on him and knocked him down with him. They both fell to the floor and the man made an"Oof" as he fell. He turned around and saw him Daniel on top of him. Daniel quickly punched him, but his punched only seemed to make him angrier. The man lifted himself up like a giant arising, throwing Daniel off of him. The man swinged but Daniel dodged his slow punches, seeing a weak point now he hit him in the gut. Below the sternum and just above the stomach, the 'winding' blow.

The sweet taste of mango was delightful.

The man wheezed and Daniel jabbed his fist upward into his face as hard as he could. Something told him this man was stronger than he look or was taking steroids cause because after hitting him really hard in the face many times this man should be on the ground right now. He charged Daniel almost sending him down but into the wall. Before doing anything else the man elbow him in the face really hard. Daniel felt his face go numb for a second and lost his train of thought. More pain could've been inflicted if one of the agents hadn't come to his rescue, literally slamimg into the dude. Another passed by hoping to get the ones ahead, another came by to assist as well.

Dawmit, they interfere with his fights again. This ruins his image. They got up and threw punches at each other. The guy was pinned from both sides, he wasn't doing a very good job of blocking the Agents hits. They were very fast and were throwing kicks and punches, flips too if they weren't fighting in a narrow hallway. Well Daniel couldn't sit there and let them have all the fun. The hall was too narrow and the Agent in front of him was blocking his way. When finnaly our suspect felt he had enough the guy whipped out his pistol. Both Agents saw it and went straight for it. The one behind him kicked it out of his hand and it went up and bounced off the ceiling. The guy kicked the Agent in front of me while the other was recovering from the kick. We fell back and somehow knocked the Agent down but I didn't trip like he did. He got in the way and almost made me fell. Our suspect noticed the gun fell close by him and reached toward it. The Agent in front him took his weapon out and told him to stop. If our grabbed the gun he would have to shoot him. In this situation police brutality would have to be used.

Over some time now certain situations have gotten very...complex or how what I think annoying. A law was passed that police brutality would be used. Example if in certain situation like a man with a baseball bat was refusing to put it down. Sure we could tase him on the spot. But with a gun and he is taking too long and wasting time, we could call it in HQ and wait for a response to use police brutality. If yes then we could shoot him in the leg or arm-not killing him but unarming him. A little brutal but it gets the job done. Some don't need permission and we didn't have time to call it in.

I reacted quickly and slammed a knife into his foot, digging into the achilles. He fell and shouted in pain, yet still reached for his gun like it was the only thing that would save him. As his fingers drew nearer to it the blade went deeper into his flesh. This man was determined to fight till the end. Me and the Agents are yelling at him to stop and get away from the gun, but it was too late. The crook grabbed the gun and before he could even lift it he was stopped dead in his tracks. The red stains splattered all over the walls. There's blood on everyone. We've lost a suspect.

Today was just a regular day. Though my cheeked still hurted really badly. The medicine will where it off in the morning. I've had worser days, just like last week. I felt sick to my stomach, how much longer can I keep doing this. Till I'm like what 60, that's a long time from now. Sure I'll be a badass old man, a super cool father. Father?...Hmmm.

The hot water must be running by now, but just a little longer. The lights of the city were beautiful. While still looking my watched vibrated, my phone was ringing. The remote was still in my hand and I lowered down the volume and walked toward the couch. I glanced and saw who was calling. It was him. Riley Why is he calling me. I thought I told everybody and especially him not to bother calling me right when I get off work. I don't wanna be bothered. I tapped my watch to the answer the phone.

"Hello"

**AuthorNotes: Yup its out and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter**

**Sorry it took so long but next time it won't**


	4. Chapter 3: Low Self-Esteem Squad Pt3

**Author Notes: OK just one more introduction and that's it, then we get into the story. I mean there's still 2 more main characters to introduce but I never thought of what they would be doing when word spread out.**

A little far from the city, outside the walls, Emily was at her Dads motorcycle shop before Andrew called her about the news.

The smell, nothing can really get rid of the smell, the horror of this place. Motor oil, gas fumes, and beer sting my nose. The first time I stepped in I just had to put on one of those mask at hospitals to cover your coughs, that's how bad it was. The loud machinery and high screeches of rubber on asphalt, chains clicking and clacking. That and the laughter of big motorcycle men can be heard all around this shop and their trash talk and dirty mouths. They would be covered in tattoos too. In every room theres not a place you won't find an empty beer can on the floor.

Lord knows if my dad is sober right now, he's probably talking more with his buddies than he is working, the fat bastard. I don't hate my dad, I just hate what he does. He should be working yet im here busting my ass trying to put this chain back in place on a bike for 10 mins that he should of been doing and instead just told me to do it for him as a "favor". Its very frustrating and I'm a girl! But that doesn't matter anymore because when I check my watch I give up my time is up, I can go home now. I think I'll even leave the chain on worse than I how I firsted started with it for dad when he fixes it.

I head over to the sink and wash my hands in the second most disgusting bathroom I have been in my life, what's first, that's another story. I wash them and dry them with a clean white rag I keep hidden in the cabinet so none of dads employees completely cover it in motor oil. I check my self in the mirror and wipe a little seat off my forehead. My bangs sometimes get in the way of my work, I used to have my hair out long but dad said I would have to keep it in a pony tail when I first worked with him. It seemed to grow on me and I've kept it since. I keep it a little dyed with some dark red, my favorite color and favorite color of cake, red velvet. I say it looks dark red cause it is not just red. My sleeveless black shirt and my jeans werent stained so today is good day.

I slip out of bathroom and get to the front desk to pick up my jacket. I reach over the counter and easily I noticed one of dads employee's was watching me bend over to pick up my jacket. Typical.

"Eyes in front, John", I say negatively

He does and goes back to paying attention to the customer. Dads friends are the worse and creepiest people I have met in my life. They're worse than him! From day one they always looked at me funny, like at my butt whenever they get the chance to when I'm not looking, those sickos. I'm only 15! They're pigs, one time when dad was just starting to bring me to work like on the 4th week, I decided to wear nothing but a tank top and short gym shorts or what Andrew likes to call them "booty shorts". Funny word that is but any way before we went out the door he paused and looked at me in surprise. It looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Are going like thwall.

"Yeah..."

"Pshh, alright"

I guess he wanted me to have a little taste of my own medicine, I wanted to dress like that all the time and he would make a big deal out of it before we would go somewhere. He wanted me to dress normally and I found out the hard way. When got there they everybody looked at me. Some of them would go up to me and try to have a conversation with me when I was oblivious to the fact they were looking at my boobs. I was only handling the front desk at that time, I felt like their eyes were touching me the whole time. What were they thinking of me, doing with me...? And when I finally caught on I told them to stop and they didn't so I eventually told dad to make them stop and he told me to go change in the bathroom and let everyone know if they were to put a hand on me they were be fired. When I finished changing he was waiting for me and said,

"Told you"

"You didn't say anything", I say whining

"Didn't have too"

Once I obtain my jacket and put it on, I walk back into the garage and approach dad welding something.

"Dad I'm going home now"

"Drive safe"

I step out of the garage, few guys are working on some cars in the back. I find my bike and hop on it, last year dad gave it to me on my birthday. So I can drive myself to school, as the news laws, I can drive it. Lots of new laws have been passed, our generation is so lucky. I put the keys in the ignition, twist it and drive home. Looks like a beautiful sunset across the city. Sometimes I ride without a helmet even though I'm supposed to but the road I take him is so empty at this time, not one car. Sure a few grocery makers and other buildings but still. The sunlight doesn't stir me one bit. The life outside the walls is more peaceful than the life inside the walls of the city.

Once I get to my house I park on the side of the sidewalk, I get my bike and head to the door. I can see the city, a bright orange reflection from the tall skyscrapers peaking over the dark gray wall. I use the house keys to open the door and find the house empty as usual. Mom isn't home right now, she has a different job, she can't stand a workplace like dad's. Being so lazy I go to my room and fall on the bed and stay there for a know a moment. I then reach into my pocket and throw my phone on the bed. I peer up and see the pink walls I kept since I was little kid, even a pink dresser. Im your average...uh girl. Though Andrew said my stereotype is a tomboy. I have magizines, I use makeup, I have posters of bands and I play video games, big deal.

I get up and fix my hair and put on my glasses that were on the counter, I need them but I kind of don't want to wear them. The most time I put them on is when I play games. Now I may be skinny but I'm a real fatass, it my metabolism! I set my jacket on the coat rack and I go to the kitchen cabinet and grab a family size bag of chips and open them. I squeeze the bottom of the bag so when it burst open the fresh smell of nacho cheese hit my face. I lay on the couch and put on my headset and turn on my console.

"DESTRUCTACA RISEEEE!"

If I could see myself right now I'll look like a retard eating my chips. The games loads up and check my base to see it untouched. I speak into the mic to see if anybody else is on.

"Yo, who's online", I get a response back

'Just us'

'Yup'

They were a few my gaming buddys from school, though not my friends. I like playing with them but the crew makes it a whole lot better.

"Where's Andrew?", I ask

'He's online but not in the game, do you want me to call him?'

"Nah, I'm sure he's getting on the game right now"

'OK'

I checked to make sure he was, I slides a tab on the screen to see his name next to his icon picture. He is online but he's not in the game. I turn around to see the time on the microwave, its been 20mins since he got off work, he must be. Doesn't he know we gotta up our stats for the tournament next week and we got to keep our title. Our team is "Low Self-Esteem Quad". Sure we could've named it something better but we all thought that name would fit us.

Really no one else being here is really bothering me, why am I the only one that takes this seriously. Pyrrhus is rarely on, Riley's at work and Adrian and James planned to hang out all day at school. Daniel is more than likely too tired to play with us but yet when he does he should be resting from an injury. He says he can rest it on the couch. I would and I should call Andrew right now to tell him where he at but my phone starts ringing, a text from Andrew. I get up and head back to my room to retrieve my phone, I know its him because I put a specific ringtone fore everybody. The text was all in caps.

TURN ON YOUR TV RIGHT NOW YOU GOTTA SEE THIS

I text back, why.

YOUR NOT GONNA LIKE IT, DID YOU SEE IT YET

"There are a lot of things I don't like and no! Just tell me"

My phone rang

"Andrew-"

"Look just go to it there are Titans on the news and we need to go to the recruit center to be sent to fight them!"

"Lies this is a joke-"

"I'm serious, your man Anderson Cooper is talking about right now!"

"Fine"

I switch the game to the news with Andrew still on the phone. "Ughh, I swear Andrew". As soon as I say those words the needs is on live talking about them. That can't be this is impossible, they can't just come back this must be a prank but something on the news with a subject this serious then...oh no. Wait there's some here?!

"It seems the titans are not just here but everywhere, all around. Were getting reports of them being seen in London, Asia, Germany, Russia, Rome, Canada, South America and many others. The U.S. military is already on it and is issuing all military personal in the reserve to report to the nearest recruit center and be sent out to exterminate the titans. I don't how this is even possible, who let this happen?, who planned this? Why today?, Why would a man want too see this-" an old video of a titan attacking humans. "To see women and children die horriblely in front of there very eyes."

There's a moment of silence

"All citizens are to eveacuate titan invaded areas. Here I have Tom who's researched these creatures his entire life learning their monstrosity."

"Well thank you for having me here on CNN Anderson. These creatures, for long have been terorrizing us with one purpose, to terminate our existence, this image is a little graphic but from this-

"AHH", they just showed a disturbing picture of a titan with a creepy smile, I was too zoned out to the screen. The wrinkles on its face made it even more creepy, like it was laughing at me, at how piuny I am. I fall back on the couch, my breath taken. Are we really gonna have to fight them? They're gonna send us out there, I'm starting to regret signing up with the others. All that training will now have to be put into use, I can't, I can, I mean I have to. Or I will be forced to under the oath. It wont be bad, we'll all be alright, I'm sure of it. Happy thoughts, we have better technology now well be fine. I forget I'm still on the phone with Andrew.

"Are we going right now?! Then let's meet at the-U-Uh the lampost", I was already grabbing my keys and was out the door.

"Yeah the lampost I'll be in line"

"There's a line!?", just from my own home, I can hear the faint sound of artillery and the city was growing up a black smoke over the wall.

**Author Notes: Emily's weird.**


End file.
